MerDer Of It All
by greydayz
Summary: How the finale should have ended with MerDer.


**This is a oneshot I wrote to get over the crappy way the season finale ended with Mer/Der. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, this is how the finale would have ended.**

* * *

_From the very first time I rest my eyes on you, boy  
My heart said follow through.  
But I know now that I'm way down on your line  
But the waiting feeling's fine _

So don't treat me like a puppet on a string  
'Cause I know how to do my thing  
Don't talk to me as if you think I'm dumb  
I wanna know when you're gonna come

See-  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love  
I don't wanna wait in vain for your love  
'Cause summer is here  
And I'm still waiting there  
Winter is here  
I'm still waiting there

Like I said-  
It's been three years since I'm knocking on your door  
And still I can knock some more  
Ooh, boy, ooh, boy, is it crazy? Look, I wanna know now  
For I to knock some more

You see-  
In life I know  
That there is lots of grief  
But your love is my relief  
Tears in my eyes burn  
Tears in my eyes burn  
While I'm waitin'  
While I'm waitin' for my turn

**--Waiting In Vain by Annie Lennox**

* * *

The skies were beginning to darken as she weaved her way through the busy streets of Seattle. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her pulse racing as she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. The time read 10:00pm and she closed her eyes momentarily as she silently prayed that he would be there…that he wasn't angry with her. After what she did at the hospital and then again at the chapel, she knew he wouldn't want to see her, let alone talk to her, but she's done walking away. Seeing how heartbroken and lonely Cristina was at losing Burke was enough to make her realize that she's not ready to let Derek go.

She silently cursed the heavens as she found herself stuck at another light. As she sat, impatiently waiting for the light to turn green, she let her mind wander to earlier that day in the locker room.

_"If you want to break up with me, so you can see other women…just do it. Don't tell me you met another woman…just end it if that's what you want." _

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Here's how it goes…Meredith, I don't want to see you anymore. Meredith, I don't love you anymore."

"Meredith…I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you. But you're constantly leaving me. You walk away when you want…you come back when you want. Not everyone…not your friends…but you leave me. So I'm asking you...if you don't see a future for us, if you're not in this…please…please just end it because I can't, I'm in it. Put me out of my misery."

"I…I can't…I…I…Cr-cristina's getting married. I have to go, make sure she gets married."

"Meredith…"

"I really need to make sure she gets down that aisle."

She exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw his car parked on the side next to his trailer. Carefully maneuvering her car beside his, she killed the engine and hastily flung the door open as she ran up the steps to his trailer. With her breathing ragged, she strained her eyes to see inside the small window for any signs of movement, but it was dark, except for a small flicker of light in the kitchenette. She tapped lightly on the door and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she waited. After a few seconds, she tapped again and when it was met with silence, her face fell in disappointment. She moved her hand up once more to knock when she remembered that she had a key. Exhaling a sigh of relief, she grabbed her purse and reached inside, her nervous fingers frantically searching through the contents inside. "Shit!" she hissed when she couldn't find it and looked at the ground behind her to see if she dropped it. Just then, the door was abruptly thrown open as she turned around in shocked surprise to see Derek standing there, his eyes red, his hair disheveled. Other than the jacket that lay discarded on the floor next to his feet, he was still wearing his dress clothes from the wedding with the top two buttons of his shirt open as the tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked sad and defeated as he gave her a slow appraisal from top to bottom, then back up to look at her, his eyes questioning.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice dull and emotionless. He had been drinking. She could smell the scotch on his breath as he stood a few inches from her.

"I…can I come in?" she stuttered as she felt a cold chill wash over her body. The air was cold and crisp and she wasn't sure if it was from the grey clouds looming above or from Derek. "I need to talk to you."

"I think you said everything loud and clear this afternoon," he replied.

Wrapping her arms around her bare shoulder, she looked into his eyes and whispered "Derek. Please let me in." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret as she fought back the tears that formed around the rim of her eyes.

Releasing a deep frustrated sigh, he stood aside and waited for her to walk past before closing the door. Meredith walked into the small dinette area and her eyes immediately fell upon the nearly-empty bottle of scotch as it sat on the small table next to a shot glass. She could hear movement behind her and felt the warmth of his body press up against hers as he moved around to reach for the bottle of scotch and poured the remaining contents in the glass and down it in one swallow. He closed his eyes and expelled a deep breath as the fiery liquid made its way down his throat into his empty stomach. Meredith watched his movements, unable to breathe as she took in his features, her heart saddened by the stress lines she saw in his furrowed brows. Very slowly and deliberately, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his face unreadable.

"Cristina," she blurted, her eyes conveying a mix of emotions as she looked at him. "She's my person."

"Look Meredith…I get it. You don't need to explain or tell me that it's over to my face. I get—"

"Stop!" she yelled, raising her hand to his lips to prevent him from continuing. "You talk, I yell…remember?" She felt his lips try to move under the soft touch of her hand and she took a step closer, her fingers pressing firmly on his lips to keep them still. "I need to say something and if you talk…I won't be able to do it and I need to do it, so please…let me talk. Okay?"

His eyes never leaving hers, he nodded his head and waited as she reluctantly moved her hand away.

"Here's the thing…Cristina is my person," she uttered, her voice hoarse from the overwhelming rush of emotion. "But you…Derek…you're my life."

"Meredith…"

"Please let me finish," she whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I know I may be late and I don't deserve you…but I need you. Derek…," she said, her voice trailing off as a single tear fell down her rosy cheek "I love you and I can't walk away. When I drowned," she paused when she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes "…it was the scariest thing for me. I wasn't afraid of dying. The funny thing is…dying was the easy part. It was knowing that I was going to leave you behind and that terrified me."

"I made a mistake," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've made many…many mistakes in my life. The biggest one was not letting you in when I needed you most…and for that, I'm sorry." With a soft sob, she turned her head away and looked down at her shaking hands as she whispered "I'm so sorry, Derek." Releasing a deep sigh, she wiped the tears away and looked up at him, her eyes searching and hopeful as she said "So here I am, asking you to forgive me…and…to love me again. Please."

Derek was speechless as he stood listening to her. "Please say something," she pleaded, the long deafening silence threatening to suffocate her. After a few more minutes of silence, she lowered her head in defeat and said tearfully "I understand. I'll go."

She turned to leave when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms, tightening his embrace around her small frame. "I don't want you to go. I want you here…with me…_forever_."

"Derek," she whispered, breathing in his scent as she laid her head against the crook of his neck "I love you."

Bending down, his lips gently brushed against the top of her head as he whispered "I love you too." Trailing his hand up her bare back, eliciting a soft moan from Meredith, he weaved his fingers into her hair and gently tugged on its soft golden curls. Lifting her face to meet his, she held her breath in eager anticipation as she watched the slow descent of his lips onto hers.

His lips were soft and coaxing as he gently tugged and nipped on her lower lip. Meredith released a soft gasp at the feel of his tongue pushing past her swollen lips to caress its inner warmth, meeting and mating with her tongue. "I've missed you so much," she moaned into his mouth, feeling him smile as he deepened their kiss.

She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to his waist, tugging the shirt free from his pants as she pulled each button free from its hold. Once she had succeeded in opening his shirt, her fingers trailed a slow, seductive path from the muscled wall of his chest, down past his navel to rest at the top of his pants. Her fingers deftly worked at removing his belt, dropping it onto the floor as she smiled and returned her attention to the zip of his trousers. She gently stroked his throbbing penis through the soft material as it strained and pushed against her fingers, silently begging for release. With ease, she pulled the zipper down and reached her hand inside to stroke him, eliciting an agonized moan from his lips.

"Oh my god, Meredith." In his haste, he reached his hands around the back of her dress and clumsily pulled at the zip, his need barely contained as he yanked the zipper down, effectively releasing her from her dress in one quick movement, letting it fall down the length of her legs to pool at her feet. His eyes darkened as he made a slow appraisal of her perfect body. "You're so beautiful."

Unable to wait a second longer, their lips crashed together in a long drugging kiss as their hands feverishly reached out to remove all remaining pieces of clothing. Once naked, Derek reached down and swept Meredith up in his arms as he carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down. Meredith let out a soft gasping moan when her heated body came into contact with the cool sheets. A soft moonlit swathe fell across her body as she lay naked on the bed, relishing the look of desire on Derek's face as he gazed upon her.

With heavy-lidded eyes, she extended her arms out to him and smiled in satisfaction when he bent down and joined her on the bed. Derek reached across and pulled her up and over so that she lay sprawled across him, her breasts flattened against his chest, her golden tresses tickling him as it fell around her soft sweet face. Running one smooth leg up and down his body, she giggled as she felt his erection graze her inner thigh as she swept past. Her lips left a trail of feather-light kisses along his stubble cheek and throat as she moved further down to tug at his nipple with her teeth. The simultaneous feeling of pleasure and pain shot through him as he moaned her name. Straddling his hips, she pushed off his chest and sat up, her hand reaching out to touch and tease his nipple as she rolled it between her fingers, making him groan out loud. She could feel his throbbing manhood push up against her heated warmth, making her inner muscles contract and quiver in anticipation. She began to rock her hips back and forth, eliciting a deep growl in his throat as he felt her wetness rubbing against his hardened penis.

"Oh god…Meredith," he moaned. "I need you now."

In one swift move, he shifted their positions so that he was now on top. He bent his head and took an aching nipple into the warmth of his mouth as he teased and sucked the bud until it was rock hard. She released a frustrated moan when she felt his mouth leave her breast only to move to suck on its twin until she screamed his name. "Derek!"

Moving a toned thigh between her legs, he gently nudged them apart and positioned himself comfortably in between. She spread her legs wider to welcome his toned body and moaned when she felt the tip of his penis rub against her soft, wet folds. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled and entered her in one deep, powerful thrust. At the feel of him inside her, Meredith pushed herself against him, her hips gyrating in small circles. Derek moved his hand to her pelvic bone, gently holding her still as he waited for her muscles to expand and take him in completely before he began to move, pushing in and out in long, deep strokes. Moaning his name, she arched her back off the bed to meet his thrusts. He quickened his pace when she whimpered soft moans deep in her throat, encouraging him to go faster and deeper.

"Derek, that feels…ah…that feels so…oh god…oh my god! Derek!" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her heated body.

Together they moved in perfect unison, their bodies engaged in an erotic dance of sensual pleasure until Meredith's muscles began to contract tightly around him, signaling her impending second orgasm. Derek gave her a long deep kiss, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, mimicking what the other part of his body was doing to her. She screamed his name as she came and unable to hold it any longer, Derek exhaled a deep moan into her mouth as he released into her.

Long after their orgasms subsided, they lay wrapped in each other's embrace and let their exhaustion take over as they fell asleep in peaceful slumber.

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of my version. Thank You.**


End file.
